Capitulo 5: Over The Hills And Far Away
by MinaWinchester
Summary: Capitulo 5: "Over The Hills And Far Away"  Sobre las colinas y muy lejos .


Capitulo 5: "Over The Hills And Far Away" (Sobre las colinas y muy lejos).

_**El Diario de John Winchester**_

_28 de Abril de 1997._

_Hoy tuve noticias de Bobby. El y un grupo fueron a inspeccionar una ciudad en Dakota del Sur porque había rumores de posesiones demoníacas allí. Parece que no paso nada. El lugar estaba limpio. He hablado por un largo tiempo con Bobby sobre demonios. He empezado a pensar que tengo otra alternativa que creer que existen._

Abril de 1997. Salisbury. Inglaterra.

Por fin el día tan esperado había legado: faltaban dos días para mi cumpleaños número 16 y tres días para que mi iniciación en la red wicca comenzara.

Durante 13 meses mi madre y mi abuela (Alanah McDougall) me instruyeron sobre leyes, dioses, historia, mitología, rituales y hechizos de la Wicca. Durante 13 meses metieron información en mi cabeza a contrarreloj y hace una semana que mi pobre cerebro dejo de funcionar debido al exceso de datos que tiene que procesar….creo que mas bien no puede lidiar con el hecho de que hace 14 meses que no veo a Dean….

Dejar a Dean en EEU no fue fácil. Menos fácil fue tener que decirle que me iba, una semana antes de mi viaje.

No estaba muy contento con que me fuera por tanto tiempo y tan lejos. Y menos contento se puso la ultima noche que nos vimos cuando le dije que no podíamos…uds saben…"hacerlo" …porque TENIA que llegar virgen a mi iniciación, sino nada tendría sentido y perdería mi única oportunidad de poder ser bruja como lo habían sido por generaciones las mujeres de mi familia…

Fue como si le hubiera dicho que Sam "sin querer" le choco el Impala (que en realidad no era suyo, era de John pero como su padre en algunas ocasiones dejaba que lo manejara, el creía que si)…

Hecatombe!...Todavía puedo escuchar sus gritos y sus insultos hacia toda una extendida gama de brujas antiguas…Busco las mil y una maneras de "hacer trampa" para que ambos "obtuviéramos" lo que "queríamos", pero no había otra manera que "no hacerlo"…Eso lo dejo totalmente frustrado.

Nos manteníamos comunicados por medio de cartas que yo le enviaba a mi padre, él se las daba y ellos le daban sus cartas de respuesta para que me las enviara a Inglaterra. Obviamente el único que contestaba mis cartas era Sam. Siempre tan atento preguntándome como estaba y como iban las cosas. ¿Dean?. Bien gracias. Estaba demasiado enojado (después me enteraría que usaba eso como excusa para hacer de las suyas por ahí, con cuanta adolescente se encontrara en pleno "furor" como él), como para "contestarme"…

El día en la casa de mi abuela (una vieja "mansión" medieval en las afueras de la ciudad) comenzaba a las 7 AM con el desayuno. A las 8 seguían los estudios básicos para entender bien que era lo que iba a significar mi iniciación, como iba a ser, que debía decir, que debía vestir…A las 10 acompañaba a mama a hacer las compras al mercado en el centro de la ciudad. Salisbury era totalmente distinta a Sioux Falls: sus casas pertenecientes al siglo 12 le daban un aire misterioso y embriagador, como si estuviéramos en alguna novela de Jane Austin (sin el melodrama romántico, por supuesto). En la ciudad ya todos me conocían, no solo porque conocían a mis abuelos y luego a mi madre, sino porque el apellido mismo de la familia data del siglo 15: descendientes de descendientes de antiguos celtas, maestros druidas, los "primeros brujos" de la región. Y a la tarde iba a seguir mis cursos en la Orden junto al Alto-Sacerdote que presidiria mi iniciación.

No veía la hora de terminar con la ansiedad y de empezar con mis primeros pasos de bruja. El ritual se llevaría a cabo en Stonehenge el monumento situado cerca de Amesbury en Wiltshire, que estaba a unos trece kilómetros al norte de Salisbury. Y tenia que ser a las 0 horas del 14 de abril en plena Luna Creciente ya que ese era el momento y tiempo para despertar a la "La Diosa Doncella" que había en mí.

Llegamos a Stonehenge el mismo día de mi cumpleaños (el 13 de abril), pasada la tarde. Ya habíamos festejado con mi madre y mis abuelos. Y también con algunos otros miembros del Coven (comunidad Wicca), entre los cuales se encontraba David, que era hijo de William Wynnwescott III; ex novio de mi madre y descendiente de uno de los fundadores de la "La Hermética Orden del Alba Dorada" ("Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn"); del cual me había hecho muy amiga en el transcurso del año que llevaba en Inglaterra, en una de las reuniones de la Orden. El fue un gran apoyo para mi gracias a su experiencia de haber sido iniciado el año anterior.

Nos encontramos con el Coven en el centro del altar a eso de las 23 hrs. Allí estaban: el Alto-Sacerdote (hay una regla entre géneros que establece que si un hombre es el que se inicia tiene que ser una mujer quien lo inicie y viceversa), la Alta-Sacerdotisa, mi madre (como persona que me presenta ante el Coven), mis abuelos y 6 parejas mas para poder completar el numero de 13 personas que se necesitan para el aquelarre.

Yo llevaba puesta una toga blanca con capucha con el símbolo de la Diosa bordado en la parte delantera, el resto vestía una toga verde también con capucha pero con el símbolo de la triqueta (símbolo que representa la santísima trinidad celta) bordado en la parte de adelante.

En el altar ya estaban colocados en sus correspondientes lugares los elemento necesarios para llevar a cabo el ritual: El Cáliz, el Athame, el Pentáculo, la sal y el agua, incienso, una vela plateada a la izquierda (oeste) simbolizando a la Diosa, y otra vela dorada a la derecha (este) para el Dios. Además de eso cada uno de los participantes llevaba una vela verde, por lo cual a mi me correspondía llevar una blanca.

El Alto-Sacerdote comenzó el ritual trazando el circulo mágico con el Athame en sentido de las agujas del reloj y dijo: "Yo te conjuro, circulo de poder, para que seas mi limite entre el mundo de los hombres y el mundo de los espíritus. Te conjuro para que seas guardián y protector del poder que levantare dentro hasta que decida liberarlo. Por eso, te bendigo y te consagro.". Volvió al centro del altar y repitió: "Este es un tiempo que no es tiempo y un sitio que no es sitio. Estoy ante el umbral de dos mundos, ante el velo de los misterios. Que los Dioses me protejan y me guíen a través de esta travesía mágica.". Puso el agua sobre el pentaculo en el altar y la punta del athame en el agua y dijo: "En nombre de la Señora, yo te exorcizo Agua y conjuro fuera de tí toda impureza, para que sea un elemento de purificación y protección de mi círculo. Bendita seas." Luego dirigió el Athame hacia mi frente bendiciéndome a mí también.

Siguió el ritual poniendo la sal sobre el pentáculo, la punta del athame en la sal; y dijo: "En nombre de la Señora yo te limpio, para que toda impureza salgan de ti y para que seas un elemento de purificación y protección de mi círculo. Bendita seas.". Volvió a poner el athame con sal en la punta de mi frente y me bendijo de nuevo.

Luego puso tres pizcas de sal en el agua, los mezclo con el athame, dio 3 vueltas en sentido de las agujas del reloj y repitió: "Con agua y sal trazo el circulo sagrado. Nada que no haya sido llamado entrará en el y podré cumplir los propósitos de este ritual.".

Coloco el incensario sobre el pentáculo y encendió los carbones, puso la punta del athame en el y bendijo el fuego: "En nombre del Dios yo te bendigo Fuego; se elemento de purificación y protección de mi círculo.". Encendió primero la vela del Dios, luego la de la Diosa y después la vela blanca que yo tenia en mi mano, y sigo prendiendo las demás velas de las personas que se encontraban en el circulo.

Ahora había llegado el turno de bendecir el aire: hecho un poco de incienso en el incensario y cuando empezó a sahumar coloco la punta del athame en el: "En nombre del Dios yo te bendigo, dame tu amor y protección para trazar este Círculo". Recorrió todo mi cuerpo con el incensario, para después recorrer el círculo completo pasando el incienso por cada uno de los participantes. "Con el Aire y el Fuego, destierro de este circulo toda fuerza impura y negativa.", dijo.

Una vez que termino de recorrer el circulo llamo a los Guardianes de los 4 puntos cardinales (y de los 4 elementos: tierra, aire, agua y fuego) y les dio la Bienvenida. Lo mismo hizo al invocar a la Diosa Madre y al Dios Padre. Para cerrar el circulo diciendo con el athame apuntando al centro: "El Circulo esta sellado por el poder de los Dioses y los Guardianes. Que estos te guíen y te protejan.". A lo que yo tuve que contestarle: "Tierra es mi cuerpo, agua mi sangre, aire mi aliento y fuego mi espíritu.".

Lo siguiente que hizo fue abrir el círculo despidiendo a los dioses y a los guardianes, dándole las gracias por las bendiciones recibidas. "Que la Diosa te conceda la "SERENIDAD" para aceptar aquellas cosas que no puedas cambiar. El "VALOR" para cambiar lo que puedes. Y la "SABIDURIA" para reconocer la diferencia. Ahora puedes dejar el circulo en paz", me dijo con gozo y felicidad.

El ritual de iniciación había terminado y mi nueva vida como bruja había empezado.

Me quedaría en Inglaterra por 6 meses mas, y en esos 6 meses mi vida cambiaria aun mas: David y yo, que tanto nos habíamos acercado gracias a la wicca, terminaríamos aun mas cerca: seria el primer hombre en mi vida y no Dean como yo lo había planeado.


End file.
